A New XMan
by SarashinaNikki
Summary: The touching, tragic tale of a Mary Sue's literally short-lived run with the XMen.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival Of Mary Sue

A New X-Man  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be off getting money or perhaps making sweet love to Kurt. Such is life.  
  
A/N: This is what happens when too many people post Mary Sues in the same day. In case you didn't know, the story is intentionally cliché. If I really wrote like this, I'd probably kill myself. No worries, though. I'll make it short.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Jean Grey screamed and fell from her chair.  
"Jean, my darling!" Scott leapt over to her. "What is wrong?"  
"Oh, Scott!" she exclaimed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I was on the astral plane, and I felt a mutant in horrible pain! We must find her before she hurts herself and others with her self-destructive ways!"  
"You're right, Jean. Everybody, let's go!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the city, the new mutant was getting out of control. "I hate humans!" she screamed. " I hate all of you!" The Blackbird landed, and the X-Men leapt out, ready to fight. She turned around and glared at them. Instantly, all the men froze. She was the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen, with long, flowing blonde hair that twirled about her pale, thin face. You could get lost in her deep blue eyes.  
(5.2 pages of description later.)  
"What do you want?" she growled. Her voice was like.  
(Another 2 pages of description later.)  
"We're the X-Men," said Scott, while entranced by her eyes. "We want to help you."  
"You can't help me!" she screamed. "My family has been killed in a traumatic past event that I will not yet reveal to you as it is too painful for me to talk about!" She then burst out crying. Scott walked up and put an arm around her shoulder.  
"It'll be okay. What's your name?"  
"I'm Helena," she sniffed.  
"Wait a minute," said Jean, "isn't the author's name Helena?"  
"No," said Helena. "The author is Helena Cassidy. I'm Helena Grey. There's a difference."  
"Ok," said Jean, "as long as it's not a badly concealed attempt to write yourself into the X-Men to act out your sexual fantasies." she trailed off and gasped. "Did you say Helena Grey? Could you be my long-lost sister who I thought was dead for years?"  
"Jean!" shouted Helena jubilantly. They both hugged and cried. They were together again.  
  
Later, at the mansion, Helena discussed her enrollment with Charles Xavier.  
"What are your powers, Helena?" he asked. She took a deep breath.  
"Well, I control all the elements, I'm a telepath, an empath, I'm telekinetic, I can copy any mutant's power, control a person's body functions, I'm a trained ninja, and I can fly."  
"Well, Helena," said Professor X with a smile, "despite your troubled past, I can see you becoming the greatest X-Man of all." There was a knock on the door, and Kurt entered. "Helena, this is Kurt Wagner," continued the Professor. "Be careful what you say to him, he is very sensitive because of his appearance."  
"I think it's inner beauty that matters," said Helena breathlessly. Kurt smiled, and she smiled back, and as they leaned in for the kiss.  
"EVERYBODY, DANGER ROOM TRAINING SESSION, NOW!" yelled Cyclops.  
"Damn," said Helena tearfully. "We're always interrupted during intimate moments." She stomped off to the Danger Room.  
  
"You're too reckless, Helena!" reprimanded Cyclops. "You have a lot of potential, but you're a loose cannon! You could endanger everyone in battle!"  
"Forget you all! I don't need you!" she ran from the Danger Room in tears. Kurt ran after her, calling her name. Helena turned around to kiss him, then stopped. "We can't." she whispered.  
"Why, Helena?" said Kurt.  
"Because I'm still troubled by the traumatic event that led to the killing of my family by humans!"  
"But that's not right." said Kurt slowly. "I know Jean's family, and if you two are sisters, it's your family too."  
Damn. Continuity error. No matter, carry on. Helena leaned in to kiss Kurt, and.  
I pulled my wet hair up and stepped out of the bathroom. Noticing that the computer was on, I walked over. Displayed on the screen was the story "A New X-Man."  
"Who's been on my computer?" I screamed. I looked around angrily and pressed the 'delete' button, sighing with relief. Maybe if I knew fan fiction, however, I wouldn't have been so relieved, because everyone knows that Mary Sues will not die that easily. But I would soon learn.  
  
Finish  
  
A/N: Sorry that you had to suffer through that. I just needed to get accustomed to the FF.net system (in case you couldn't tell by the crappiness, this is my first fic.) You don't have to review, but it would be appreciated. I promise I'll write something with a plot sometime. Have a nice day ( Deepest love and affection, Helena 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragic Past Nightmare

A New X-Man, Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. The only thing I do own is Mary-Sue Helena, which is a sad, sad accomplishment indeed.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know I said I was finished, but I lied! I felt like writing more on this; maybe it'll help me with my writer's block. Anyways, reviews!  
  
Bri Yami-neko- (looks suspiciously at aforementioned notebooks) I'm kidding, really. Thank you so much, you were my first ever review (! starched-undergarments- (laughs maniacally and takes out bat) With pleasure. ninja- More positive feedback! I feel so loved! Ellina- Yeah, that's a popular one too, but there's been a HUGE influx of "I like you the way you are" Mary Sue stories. Grrrrrr. Thanks for the Kudos! Relwarc- Heh heh heh, same here. Apteryx- LOL ( StormHeart- (blush) Jaganashi- Yay! I inspired laughter! Hehe, cheers, mate!  
  
On with the story.  
  
I sighed with relief and pushed in the keyboard. As soon as I turned my back, something popped up on the computer out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around to see that "A New X-Man" had come back to the computer screen.  
"What the hell?" I shrieked, pushing 'delete' over and over until a message popped up on the screen.  
"Warning: Windows has performed a fatal error and will be shut down. Any document created in the past 48 hours will be terminated." I gave a little yelp of triumph. Thank God for typical Windows. So what if my Biology essay had probably been erased? I had gotten rid of Mary Sue Helena forever. I started the computer back up. I was going to have to do my report again. As soon as I got to the main screen, my heart stopped.  
"A New X-Man (Document Recovered)" I let out an indignant string of curse words and slammed my fist on the computer desk. If I was going to get rid of Mary Sue Helena, I was going to have to complete the story. But if they thought I was going to complete it in typical Mary Sue fashion, they were mistaken.  
  
Helena leaned in to kiss Kurt, and then pulled away, horrorstruck. "I can't!" she screamed, running off down the hall sobbing. "Right," I mumbled, "we were here." Helena ran into her room and shut the door, sobbing hysterically. Then, somehow she fell asleep. I nodded to myself. This was the part where she has a nightmare about her tragic past and her screams awake her love interest, who comes in to comfort her. But being the author, I can do what I want. So if I want the mansion's walls to be soundproof, it's done. "No, no!" screeched Helena, hyperventilating. "Stop! No! Mother! Father!" She let out an earsplitting scream. But everyone in the mansion was still fast asleep. I smiled sadistically as she thrashed around in her blankets, still screaming bloody murder. Her face was contorted and bright red. She was bound to lose her voice or something soon. She woke up, still screaming and looking rather annoyed at not being comforted by Kurt. She ran down the halls, still screaming, and knocking over everything she saw. I grinned at the computer screen. The soundproofing was working great. Finally, after breaking all the dishes in the kitchen, Helena figured out what she needed to do. She went into Kurt's room to scream. But something happened she wasn't counting on. Her voice gave out.  
  
A/N: Umm, so, what did you think? Should I just end it here? Review if you want to, but if you flame me, leave your e-mail so I can send a thank-you virus. Have a nice day ( Deepest love and affection, Helena 


	3. Chapter 3: Obligitory Hospital Scene

A New X-Man  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh. I already did 2 disclaimers already, so what's the point.  
  
A/N: Hi! Wow, I got so many nice reviews last chapter! (Sob), thank you everyone!  
  
Jen: Hehe. Windows should die, grrrrrrrrr. br  
  
Sashi: Awwwww. Actually, I did read your fic. It did have some aspects of a Mary-Sue, but at least you still made it enjoyable. So don't feel bad :). br  
  
Kitty: Welcome to the site! Yay, we're new writers together! Thanks for the feedback! br  
  
Faeryeyes: (sigh) Don't we all. (Evil laugh) br  
  
Stormheart: Yeah, who'd have though torture could be this fun! Hehe. Thanks for sticking around! br  
  
Liza Akita: Yeah, I know the feeling :) heh heh. br  
  
Poe's Raven: You know what? I like that idea. I think I'll use that. Thanks! br  
  
LeDiz: I'm afraid it's too late for my mental health. (Lightning bolt) Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha cough. Hm. Well, it was REALLY nice to get a review from you! As for your suggestion: interesting, very interesting. I'll keep that in mind for the last chapter. (yet another lightning bolt) br  
  
Sweet Briar: Hey, nothing wrong with constantly imitating Kurt, fraulien. Well, most of the guys would be Scott or Wolverine for Halloween, so someone's gotta do Kurt, right? Hehe. br  
  
Passionate Crow Rat: (giggles and claps hands together) Yay! I got more good reviews! Thank you! br  
  
Lisa: Thanks! That's always nice to hear (blush). br  
  
Jaganashi: You told people about my fic? You don't know how happy that makes me! Thank you sooooo much! (hug). Well, I hope I continue to make you laugh! Thanks again! br  
  
Relwarc: Hmmmm, not a bad idea.br  
  
ON WITH THE TORTURE! Er, I mean, the story continues. Thanks to Poe's Raven for the idea for this chapter.  
  
Unfortunately, just because Mary Sue Helena lost her voice, it didn't mean she was completely helpless. She shook Kurt awake, and he assumed that she was too upset to speak and comforted her all the same.  
  
"Damn," I muttered, staring at Word blankly. My only comfort was that she hadn't told Kurt about her incredibly-tragic-past-that-resulted-in-her- hatred-of-humans yet. And if I had my way, she never would.  
  
As soon as Helena got her voice back, she left the mansion with a rather enigmatic comment about "seeing an old friend" or something. I smiled. This was going to be much better than soundproofing.  
  
Helena entered a hospital room where a boy was hooked up to several life- support machines and a respirator. She sat in a chair by his bed and took his hand. "Will," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Please, you've got to wake up. You've got to wake up so I can get involved in a long, unnecessarily drawn-out love triangle between you, me, and Kurt. Please Will, I miss you." She looked even more beautiful when she cried. Her tears glowed like.  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!" I screamed at the computer as five pages of description about her tears (overstuffed with long words I'm not even sure exist) went by. This was mercifully cut short by one of the nurses tripping over the plug to Will's life support equipment.  
  
"No!" shrieked Helena. "Don't leave me, Will! Please don't leave me! Somebody help him! Please!" The doctors and nurses just stared blankly at the spectacle.  
  
"Do you even remember why he was here?" muttered one of the orderlies.  
  
"No," said the nurse, shrugging. "As far as I knew, nothing was wrong with him." She shrugged again, then they went back to watching as Helena shook the dead body, screaming something about how he ruined the love triangle. She then turned on the hospital staff.  
  
"YOU!" she growled, her body seeming to glowing with the flaming intensity of 1,000 suns.  
  
"Wait, time out!" I deleted '1,000 suns' and typed 'a matchstick' and nodded approvingly. "Carry on!"  
  
Anyway, the hospital went into chaos. Machines exploded, people spontaneously combusted, plants grew from the walls, everyone's blood flowed backward, bathrooms flooded, shoelaces became untied, phones rang, any traffic light in a 5 mile radius turned yellow, random objects flew out windows, the nurses were telepathically forced to sing the theme to 'Loveboat' and. I sat back and relaxed as a long list of things that Helena's infinite powers caused came up on screen. This was going to be more fun then I thought.  
  
A/N: OK, let's hope that FF.net doesn't screw up the format on this one. R&R if you liked it, or didn't like it, well, either way, give me some feedback :). Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time!  
  
Deepest love and affection, Helena 


	4. Chapter 4: Mary Sue Turns Evil

A New X-Man: Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: If you have not figured out by now that I do not own the X-Men, you are a sad, sad person.   
  
A/N: 'Ello guvnah! Er, sorry, I was possessed by a British chimney sweep for a moment there. Sorry about the wait; the Internet was down for several days. And now it keeps coming up on FF.net in these really odd symbols. Um, anyways, to all my beautiful reviewers!  
  
Rating: This particular chapter is a little closer to PG-13 than usual. I felt like throwing in some random language.  
  
Sashi: Yes, the shoelaces! Mwahahahaha! Ok, I'll calm down. Hehe. Thank you!  
  
faeryeyes: Oh I know! I hate it whenever someone has a Mary-Sue fall in love with Kurt. Grrrrrrr. Yeah, Pyro is a popular one too, lol.  
  
Passionate Crow Rat: Well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for coming back!  
  
LeDiz: (Bows). Lol. Yeah, I know, I still have to get to that part. Get your next side-story going so I can review! (Taps foot impatiently).   
  
Poe's-Raven: Awwwwww (big hug). Well it was a great chapter idea! No, you don't sound like a brat. Recognition is fun! Yay! Update your story soon!  
  
Kitty: Your welcome! (Looks suspiciously at untied stilettos.) Hmmmmm, interesting…   
  
  
  
StormHeart: Woo-hoo! I'm on a favorites list, I'm so happy! Thank you!  
  
Jen: I'm updating, I'm updating! Hahaha.   
  
Beck: A love hexagon? (Ponders that for a moment) LOL, that's pretty good. I like the saying for Scott, too.  
  
Siren Fae: Awwww, poor Siren Fae. Don't worry; everyone ends up writing one sooner or later. Besides, you have a lot of O/C's, so you don't really have the time for one Mary-Sue.   
  
Pantera: Thanks! I shall continue the fun, fun mocking, lol.  
  
Relwarc: (Blush).  
  
On with the story, good chaps! (Smacks self). Thank you Trinity Day for telling me how to get rid of those stupid symbols!  
  
I bent over the keyboard, shaking with laughter. I had never had this much fun in my entire life. Screw the biology report, when would I need that anyway? I gasped for air as Mary-Sue Helena telepathically made all the male nurses over enunciate the letter A. A green Jeep pulled up in front of the hospital, and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants stepped out.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this girl?" asked Lance Alvers.  
  
  
  
"Silence, you fool!" yelled Mystique. "This may very well be the most powerful mutant on Earth. She's just what we need for our secret weapon." The Brotherhood heard a roaring sound as the X-Jet landed on the roof. "Get inside quickly, before the X-Men get to her!"  
  
  
  
Helena was now inside a vortex of swirling debris.  
  
"A vortex of swirling debris?" I echoed disbelievingly. Who was writing this crap anyway? Well, me, but that's beyond the point! "Oh no." I said softly. The Mary-Sue Impulse was starting to take control over me. I deleted my last sentence and wrote  
  
The Brotherhood and the X-Men rushed in to see Helena, looking out the window and laughing insanely. "Once I make all these traffic lights turn from yellow to red, the streets will turn into chaos!" Everyone instantly looked confused.  
  
"But, Helena," said Jean, "if you turn the lights to red, wouldn't there be less chance of an accident?" After a few minutes silence, she realized her mistake and burst into tears in a cliché fashion. "Oh Helena, my sister, don't do this! Believe it or not, I know what you're going through…" a piece of the wall Helena was destroying hit her in the head, and she fell backwards out a window. Everyone present who was not singing the Loveboat theme applauded enthusiastically.   
  
"Jean!" screamed Helena. "My sister! Oh, what have I done?" The door burst open, and Mr. and Mrs. Grey ran in.  
  
"Helena!" yelled Mr. Grey over the noise. "What is this bullshit about us being dead? And by the way, who the hell are you?"  
  
Helena looked intensely confused, and then pulled herself together. "No! No! You're not my family! My family is dead!" As Mr. Grey tried to talk sense into her, she clapped her hands over her ears and sang 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You can get back at these vile humans!" shouted Mystique over everyone. "I can teach you how to kill them, Helena. Isn't that what you want?"   
  
Helena instantly stopped singing. "OK!" she said cheerfully.   
  
"Noooooooooo!" yelled Kurt overdramatically. Helena stopped for a second. Their eyes locked as if for an eternity.  
  
"Damn you!" I screamed at the keyboard. I had to stop this scene before something cliché happened. I came running through the door of the hospital, grabbed Helena, tossed her out the window, and ran back out to the computer, cackling.   
  
"Who the hell was that?" asked Toad.   
  
  
  
"Never mind, let's go!" The Brotherhood darted outside.  
  
"Stop them!" yelled Scott. They ran after them, only to see the Jeep disappearing off into the distance.  
  
"Helena!" screamed Jean, who had miraculously survived the fall. They looked toward the Jeep, where Helena, who had also somehow survived (WHY?), was looking back at them, sorrow written on her   
  
I didn't even bother to finish the sentence, as what I wrote might drive me to suicide.  
  
The X-Men stared after the Jeep until it reached the horizon, where it crashed into a lamppost.   
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was a little short, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Was it short? Hm, I can't really tell. Anyway, please review? Please? I'll give you a hypothetical cookie :). Oh, and if you really want to see something happen to Mary-Sue Helena, put it in your review. I'm open to anything, as long as it's painful, mwahaha.  
  
Deepest love and affection,  
  
Helena 


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Revelations of the ...

A New X-Man: Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow. Then I shot it.  
  
A/N: Hola, mis amigos! Guess what, the symbols are finally gone on chapter four; in case you couldn't understand it the first time around (I didn't!). Those of you who braved the symbols and reviewed, thank you!  
  
Monkey Chan- I'm am actually quite proud of my sick, twisted mind, hehe. By the way, thanks for the tip. I switched over to text format and the symbols were gone.  
  
Cp- Lol, I know.  
  
LeDiz: (cringe) I'm writing, I'm writing! Please, don't hurt me! Hehe. Awwww, poor thing, are you're muses being temperamental? Just break a couple toes and they'll get to work (evil laugh).  
  
StormHeart: Thanks! I know not a lot of people can stand those annoying things, it makes it so hard to read. (Hits ff.net with a hammer)  
  
Hnh: Thank you!  
  
SSJ Tokya: Ooooooo, I like that idea! I think I'll do that! (Jumps up and down like giddy schoolchild). Thanks!  
  
Jen: (bow)  
  
Liz: Hahhaha, well, a person having multiple powers bothers me.  
  
ONWARD! Thanks to SSJ Tokya for the idea! And to Trinity Day for helping me out.  
  
Mary Sue Helena gazed at herself in the mirror. Her X-Men costume had been replaced with a new costume. It was both beautiful and sexy, with  
  
It went on to describe a costume that sounded an awful lot like a mix between the Dark Phoenix costume and one of the outfits Marilyn Monroe wore in "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes." I sighed. If I was going to finish this story sometime tonight, I was going to have to deal with some of these clichés.  
  
"Athena, your presence is requested upstairs." Mystique said. There are so many things wrong with that sentence I cannot even list them here.  
  
"I'm coming," Helena said. She walked up the long, dark stairs. With every step she grew more anxious. The stairway seemed to go on for eternities. Then, when she finally reached the top, she tripped over her new sparkly costume in her stilettos and fell all the way down. She picked herself up, and started up the long staircase. Again.  
  
It took awhile, but she finally reached the top and opened the door. Inside, stood the one of the most powerful mutants after her: Magneto.  
  
"Hello, Helena," he said. " I have come to tell you of your true parentage. Helena, I am your father."  
  
"No!" shrieked Helena.  
  
"What the hell?" I shouted.  
  
"Yes, it's true. You were conceived in a fatal"  
  
"Fateful!" I corrected.  
  
"Oh right, sorry. In a fateful encounter with the X-Man Kitty Pryde. Your true name is Helena Lensherr-Pryde-Grey."  
  
"Wait a second!" I screamed. "Hold it!" Both Helena and Magneto looked up at me."  
  
"Yes?" Magneto asked pleasantly.  
  
"Well, how can, ahem, 'Helena', be Jean's sister? Is Jean your daughter too?"  
  
"No, Jean is the daughter of John and Elaine Grey."  
  
"So Jean isn't her sister?"  
  
"No, Jean is Helena's sister.  
  
"But that makes no sense!"  
  
"It makes plenty of sense, human!"  
  
"And what about Kitty? She can't be 15, then.  
  
"Kitty Pryde is 15."  
  
"I don't get this!" I screamed finally, sobbing. "This whole story makes no sense! Her family situation is impossible! Anyway, her parents are alive, and there was nothing wrong with her boyfriend, so what is her tragic past?"  
  
"Join me, Helena," Magneto continued, drowning out my babbling. "Join me, and we will be invincible, together!" As they started laughed hysterically, I banged my head on the keyboard. I should have stuck with my damn biology report.  
  
A/N: (Gasp) So suspenseful! Errrrrr, not really. Whatever, review! Give me some suggestions. And I'm going away for a week on Tuesday, so if you want me to do another chapter before I leave, let me know!  
  
Deepest love and affection, Helena 


	6. Chapter 6: The Tearful Conclusion

A New X-Man: Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the no updates, I've been on vacation, and then school started. Pity me! Ahem. REVIEWS! Ayane: Hehehe. Jen: Thanks! I did have fun, all those crazy New Englanders. Roguehobbit: LOL, I agree with you there. That would be pretty traumatizing. Lady-q: (Joins you in evil laughter) Muahahahahahaahha! Cough cough. Hey, great idea, I'll use it for this chapter! Thanks! LeDiz: Yay! I'm being hailed! OK, I'm done. Thank you for all your nice reviews! I feel so loved! Silver Queen: Oh don't worry; she might just yet do that. Raven the Dark Angel: (Squeals and returns high-five.) Good to know I'm doing something right! Thank you so much! ONWARD TO THE LAST CHAPTER! THANKS TO ALL MY GREAT REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL! (big hug to all reviewers) Those of you who stuck with the story, great work! Those of you who just found it, great work to you too!   
I was going to have to end it. Mary-Sue Helena was driving me completely insane. I couldn't eat or sleep without hearing her shrill voice in my head, shrieking about her tragic past. Plus I still had a biology report due the next day. I was going to have to end it in typical Mary-Sue fashion: rushed, corny, and completely illogical.  
  
Mary-Sue Helena looked tearfully out on the city. "I have to end it," she whispered. She somehow used her infinite powers to open up a gateway to suck the earth into the bowels of hell.  
  
I would have gone back to edit that sentence, but I couldn't anymore.  
  
Anyways, the X-Men came running up to the top of the building. "Don't do it, Helena!" shouted Jean. "Helena, my sister, you mustn't! What have the humans done to you? You can tell me, I'm your sister!"  
  
"Jean," said Helena, "the humans ruined my life. They." Unfortunately (or luckily), a fierce gust of wind drowned out Helena's voice, and also uprooted a small tree, which hit Jean in the head, knocking her off the building and into hell.  
  
I stopped and pondered for a moment. No, I'd let Jean live. Sorry, Scott fans.  
  
Jean did not fall into hell, but rather fell off the building on her head and was knocked out for the remainder of the story. "Nooooooooooooo!" yelled Helena. "My sister, oh, what have I done?"  
  
"Helena, you have to stop it! You can't let the world end!" screamed Kurt.  
  
"You're right, Kurt. I mustn't kill the humans; I forgive them for what they've done. I must jump into the vortex, because somehow that will stop it. Oh Kurt, I love you!" Helena and Kurt kissed deeply. As they kissed, it seemed like the stars and moons came closer and shined a little brighter; it seemed that the city was swirling around them. Which is because the were, as they were being sucked into hell. But Helena ignored them.  
  
"Oh Mother!" she hugged Kitty. "I just want you to be proud of me!" As she burst into a long speech, the X-Men were getting a bit more anxious, as most of the city had been destroyed already. But I knew how to get rid of her. I whispered into Kurt's ear, and he grinned and nodded.  
  
"Helena, I have one last request. Tell me about you're tragic past."  
  
She jumped. As soon as everyone was sure she was gone, the survivors applauded. Finally, Kurt turned to me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I hesitated. "Errr, I'm Helena's twin sister. My name is Helena."  
  
"Wow, you're much prettier than old Helena. Are you a mutant? I bet you could be the most powerful one!" said Professor X. I smiled and blushed, then realized what I was doing. I couldn't start this again! I couldn't become a Mary Sue! I had to stop. If I could just stop typing. Maybe if I just wrote  
  
THE END 


	7. Author's Note

And now, a note from the author of "A New X-Man"-  
  
Hello citizens of FF.net! Well, now that the MS bashing has ended, what do you want me to do? I have plenty of ideas, but I'd like your input. Do you want a drama? Another comedy? Or perhaps, dum dum dum, a SEQUEL, as roguehobbit suggested? Should I even do something in the X-Men section, or are there some anime, Harry Potter, LOTR, etc fans that are looking for something new! Give me your suggestions! Please!  
  
Have a great day and may writer's block never get ya down! Helena 


End file.
